005 (CS)
G-Junior., designated "005", is one of the nine protagonists of the anime Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Originally due to widespread racism against those with Native American heritage, G-Junior had been unable to find work, until he came under Black Ghost's hands through a job offer and was promptly kidnapped. His enhanced strength and armored skin easily makes him the most resilient and powerful of the 00 Cyborgs. Appearance G-Junior is a tall and physically imposing man at 8 feet tall with a muscular build; dark-brown skin; black eyes; black hair; and large hands. He sports a short mohawk and his face is covered in red lines reminiscient of Native American tribal markings. G-Junior usually wears a red, double breasted military uniform worn by the 00 Cyborgs, with padded shoulders and black arm bands just beneath them. On his waist is a black belt with a holster for his weapon, a gun with three shooting modes. In the three-part OVA "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR", the G-Junior of that timeline wears a deep blue version of the uniform with a red scarf. Personality G-Junior is the most stoic and silent of the 00 Cyborgs. He mostly prefers to keep to himself, only speaking up when absolutely necessary. However, despite his supposed aloofness, he is very gentle and warm-hearted, and sees the 00 Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore as a surrogate family. If one could look past his silent demeanor, they would find that he holds more wisdom than even the most intelligent scientist. One of G-Junior's most identifying trait is his deep reverence for nature. He can most often be found meditating within an area populated by plants, deep in thought and reflecting on the environment around him. He strongly dislikes anyone who dare to defile the land, as he was taught that nature itself was a thing to be respected and cared for, not to be exploited for greed. But as much as he loves nature, he does not tolerate anyone who takes a life and/or exploits innocent people, especially Black Ghost. In the three-part OVA "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR", G-Junior has repressed wrathful tendencies, which was brought out by Hisui Kagariya (possessed by the spirit of Queen Himiko). He was seen at one point punching and destroying the trees and plants that he once loved out of sheer rage. History G-Junior was an unemployed Native American who was unable to find work, due to the widespread racism against his people. After seeing Native American communities exploited and ruined by the greed of white men, he found himself wandering from place to place, seeking a way to help his people. He wound up getting a job as a construction worker, but was soon approached by an undercover Black Ghost agent. The agent offered G-Junior an offer he couldn't refuse: a better-paying job, and one that would allow him to help his fellow Native Americans. G-Junior accepted the offer, not knowing of the agent's trickery. By the time he realized it, it was too late. He found himself on an operating table, surrounded by Black Ghost scientists. Unbeknownst to G-Junior, his arrival revitalized the 00 Cyborg program, which had been put on hold after dealing with technical problems in the first generation of the 00 Cyborgs (Jet Link, Francoise Arnoul, Ivan Whisky, and Albert Heinrich). One of the scientists who worked on G-Junior was Dr. Gilmore, who specialized in cybernetics. However, during G-Junior's heart surgery, Dr. Gilmore found out that his superiors planned to give G-Junior a weaker heart model, and the resulting inner conflicts caused him to suffer a minor heart attack. This incident made him rethink his allegiances to Black Ghost and ultimately led to his choice to rebel. G-Junior, now renamed "005", was part of the second generation of the 00 Cyborgs, along with Chang Changku, Great Britain, Pyunma, and Joe Shimamura. He was able to escape thanks to Dr. Gilmore and Ivan Whisky. By this time, Joe had awakened as "009", completing the 00 Cyborg line. With all the cyborgs present, they revolted against their "creators" and escaped their fates as Black Ghost weapons. Abilities G-Junior has enhanced physical strength, estimated by Ivan Whisky to be "as strong as a thousand men". He can be seen lifting battle tanks, huge boulders, and punching through solid stone with his bare hands. G-Junior also has iron skin, which allows him to shrug off most attacks like nothing. This makes him suitable for the front lines as ground infantry, as his cybernetically-enhanced strength and durability covered those other 00 Cyborgs with more specialized powers. G-Junior has empathic powers not included with his cybernetic abilities. His empathy sort of functions like a "sixth sense", sensing changes in nature (and in the episode "Monster Island", sensing nature's condition as well) and possibly other people's thoughts. His instinctive comprehension of nature makes him a superb tracker. In the three-part OVA "Conclusion: GOD'S WAR", G-Junior's enhanced strength was upgraded by Ivan to the point where he can cause massive earthquakes with a single punch. Gallery File:Cyborg_005-Model_Sheet.png|005's Model Sheet File:Cyborg_005-Model_Sheet2.png|005 (G-Jr.) in his regular clothes File:Cyborg_005-Model_Sheet3.png|005 (G-Jr.) in his other clothes Notes *While the 2000 visual development trailer had his name displayed as Geronimo Jr., as in the manga, this was soon truncated to G-Junior, to avoid potential controversy with Native Americans over the character's name, particularly due to the 2001 character settings deciding that he was of the Mohican tribe and not an Apache. *The 2001 incarnation of G-Junior having nature-based empathy is a reference to a stereotype that all Native Americans have some mystical connection to Earth and the creatures that live in it. Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters Category:Male characters